Wonderful Tonight
by KitsuShel
Summary: Happiness, Love, Joy. What more do you need in life?    My entry for The Lemonade Stand's Lyrics & Lemons contest.


**AN:** This was my entry in _ The Lemonade Stand's Lyrics & Lemons Contest_.

I'd originally had another idea in my head, but once this song started to play randomly on my iPhone one night, my fingers itched to write this, so here we go. Cute and fluffy, with a tiny side of steamy. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>PenName<strong>: KitsuShel

**Song**: Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?vqwprrAEL9-E

**Rating**: M

**Word Count**: 2178

**Pairing**: Edward & Bella

**Summary**: Happiness, Love, Joy. What more do you need in life?

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and all of it's characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, not I.

No copyright infringement is intended.

****~o****.****O****.****o~****

I walked into my house and trudged slowly up the stairs, loosening my tie along the way. Today had been long and hellish. It was days like this that made me question my decision to become a surgeon. Don't get me wrong; I'm damn good at what I do, and I love my job. I just hate the hectic days that spring up on me from time to time. Added to the equation was the fact that I was supposed to be attending the hospital's charity ball in less than two hours. I always loathed feeling rushed.

I toed off my shoes and sat down heavily on the bed, flopping onto my back gracelessly. The door to the en-suite bathroom opened and from behind the billowing steam, my beautiful wife stepped out, clad only in a towel. Her dark, mahogany hair was damp and piled haphazardly on top of her head.

I felt myself harden and groaned, knowing there was no time to ravish her properly. Her surprised gaze shot over to my position on the bed, her hand resting against her heaving bosom. She chuckled darkly and shook her head.

"Thanks for taking a few years off of my life, Edward."

My lips curled into smile. "I'm sorry, babe. Didn't mean to startle you."

She laughed and turned toward her dresser, rummaging through her lingerie drawer, all the while muttering under her breath. A pang of guilt hit me. I knew she was only going to this thing because I'd look bad without my wife on my arm. She wasn't what you would call a social butterfly, but somehow everyone who came in contact with her fell in love immediately.

I swallowed a growl as she let her towel fall to floor, intentionally winking at me over her shoulder. The soft curve of her delectable ass called out to me, just waiting to be bitten and nibbled upon. Instead, in an attempt to make it to this gala on time, I decided to take my own shower..

Bella was nowhere in sight when I emerged from the bathroom, so I stepped into my walk-in closet and began to get dressed. Ten minutes later, I reentered the bedroom, fastening my cuff links to the sleeve of my white dress shirt.

I laid my black tuxedo jacket across the foot of the bed and caught a motion from the corner of my eye. There she stood, an amazing vision in a sleeveless sapphire dress, the color bringing a glow to her pale skin. I swallowed the lump in my throat and could do nothing more than just gaze at her perfection.

She was wringing her hands nervously and biting her lip. "Do I... **Do ****I ****look ****all ****right****?**"

My answering grin could probably be seen from the space station. Walking over to her, I gently cupped her cheeks and laid a sweet kiss on her lips.

"**Yes****, ****you ****look ****wonderful ****tonight****."**

**~o****.****O****.****o~**

I felt a sense of pride and vindication, as everyone turned **to ****see ****this ****beautiful ****lady ****walking ****around ****with ****me****. **At some point, we were pulled in opposite directions—she by several of the ladies that organized the night's fundraiser, and I by Aro, the hospital's Chief of Surgery. My eyes followed her every movement, though, even while I was having an in-depth conversation about the latest clinical trial findings published in the _New __England __Journal __of __Medicine_.

"She's very beautiful," Aro murmured softly, following my line of sight.

One side of my mouth curled up in a knowing smile. "She is, indeed. I'm the luckiest man in the room."

Aro clapped me on the shoulder, letting out a hardy laugh. "That you are, Edward."

Just as I was about to turn and make my way back to her side, Aro's words stopped me in my tracks.

"You've been together, what, ten years now? I'm surprised you haven't started a family yet."

A warmth spread through my chest as a picture of little brown-eyed girl formed in my mind. It wasn't like we'd never discussed children before; we were just waiting for the right time…which never seemed to come.

Aro's words stuck with me throughout the night. I was unable to shake the tight feeling in my chest whenever I imagined Bella round with our child. Something almost primal wrapped around my heart and refused to let go. I silently slid my hands around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Care for a dance, beautiful?"

Her resulting smile was so brilliant that it took my breath away.

"With you, Dr. Cullen? I'd be honored," she replied cheekily.

Swaying with her in my arms was the closest to Heaven that I'd ever come. I take that back; the closest thing to Heaven was being inside of her, but this was surely a close second. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she pulled back to look up into my face and gave me a soft smile.

"You look so tired," she murmured. "**Do ****you ****feel ****all ****right****?**"

**"****Yes****,"** I replied, trailing my hand across the small of her back. **"****I ****feel ****wonderful ****tonight****." **

She lay her head against my chest and sighed sweetly.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

She brought her eyes to mine once again.

"Have you—Do you ever—I mean, shit, this isn't coming out right," I mumbled.

She laughed and brought one of her hands up to cup my cheek softly. "What is it, love?"

"Do you still want to have children?"

It rushed out of my mouth before I could stop it. Only afterward did I realize that the middle of a dance floor might **not **be the right place to have this conversation.

She blinked at me, stunned. "Wha-what? Why are you bringing this up now?"

I swallowed the lumped in my throat, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. "Something that Aro said got me to thinking. I know we both wanted them, but we talked about waiting until the timing was perfect."

Her warm brown eyes were wide and hesitant. "And are you thinking that the time is perfect now?"

I took a deep breath before shaking my head slowly. "No," I replied quietly.

Her face fell slightly, as if she was disappointed, and my heart began to race. Maybe she was as ready as I was.

"But I was thinking when is the time ever perfect? Maybe we could embrace the imperfection that is life in general."

Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her pale cheeks. She covered her mouth with her fingertips and then turned to walk away. I stood there in shock for a moment before coming to my senses and following her out into the hall.

I knocked lightly on the door I saw her go through, hoping she'd answer and tell me what was wrong. It finally swung open slowly, and my wife's red-rimmed eyes met mine as she motioned for me to come inside. The powder room was painted a pale pink but had a vanity, sink, and counter, as well as two bathroom stalls on the opposite side of the room. She closed the door and leaned against it, taking in a deep breath. The sound of the lock being clicked shut echoed in the silent room.

"Bella, baby-"

"Did you really mean what you said out there?" she cut me off.

Uncertain if this was a trick question or not, I slowly nodded in affirmation.

She walked up to me and reached for my tie, pulling me down. Her lips pressed against mine passionately. I pulled back, dazed and hard as a rock.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Her eyes darted back and forth between mine, trying to gage my reaction.

Suddenly, it was my turn to succumb to shock. "Re-really?"

She nodded. "I found out yesterday, and I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you," she replied, laughing nervously.

I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face if I tried. "We're going to be parents?"

She bit her lip and nodded, tears springing to her eyes. "How do you feel about that?"

"Oh, Bella, **you ****just ****don****'****t ****realize ****how ****much ****I ****love ****you**."

I pulled her against me tightly, letting her feel just how happy I was. She let out a gasp, her eyes darkening with desire. She reached up and threaded her fingers through my hair, attacking my mouth once again. When I felt her tongue brush against my bottom lip, I knew I was a goner. Desire coiled tightly in my stomach, and I needed her right then and there.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned as one of her hands brushed up against my erection, rubbing my hard-on through my pants.

"That's exactly what I want you to do," she purred in a whisper against my lips.

Growling, I gripped her hips tightly. "Be careful what you wish for," I replied, hiking up her dress and sliding her panties down her smooth legs. She stepped out of them deftly, and I lifted her up onto the counter, undoing my pants as I went.

Grabbing hold of my aching cock, I teased her by running it up and down her slit, tapping the head against her clit. The sound of her breathless moans sent a chill up my spine. I couldn't keep myself from plunging into her in one deep stroke when she wrapped her legs around my waist and dug her heels into my ass.

We were on limited time, so it was going to be quick and dirty. I briefly lamented not being able to tease her beautiful breasts, sucking and nipping at her nipples. She did that thing where she squeezed her muscles from the inside, and I could feel my balls tightening.

"Edward," she gasped. "Please."

I reached for her neck, angling her face so she could get a good view of our coupling in the mirror. When our eyes met, she bit her bottom lip harshly and wrapped her legs around me, even more tightly than before.

"Fuck me, Edward," she pleaded, struggling in her position to speed our movements along.

Never able to deny Bella anything, I did exactly as she wanted, pounding into her fast and hard. After just a few minutes, I felt her inner walls spasm and her body tremble as she fell over the edge, taking me along with her.

Once we caught our breaths, I helped her stand again, gingerly setting her on her feet and giving her some privacy to clean herself up. When our clothes were rearranged and her make-up fixed, we made our way back into the ballroom, slipping seamlessly onto the dance floor as if we'd never left.

**~o****.****O****.****o~**

Just over an hour later, my wonderful evening was tempered by a raging headache. I blamed the champagne that I gulped too quickly in celebration. Knowing me all too well, Bella took the keys from my hand and tucked me into the passenger side before adjusting the driver's seat and pulling onto the highway, heading home.

She pointed me up the stairs as she headed into the kitchen, and I trudged up them slowly. As soon I opened our bedroom door, I started to strip and toss my clothes to the floor. Clad only in my boxers, I curled up under the sheets, and sleep overcame me almost instantly.

I don't know how much time passed, but I curled up against Bella's warm body after she turned off the light and slid into bed next to me. She turned to face me, laying her head against my beating heart.

I reached out, softly stroking her hair. **"D****arling****, ****you ****were ****wonderful ****tonight****."**

She kissed my chest, and I felt her smile against my skin. "Good night, Edward. I love you," she whispered into the dark.

"Good night, love," I replied quietly, sinking peacefully back into oblivion. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming of brown-eyed babies, each with ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes.

**~o****.****O****.****o~**

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear. _  
><em>She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair. <em>  
><em>And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?" <em>  
><em>And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."<em>

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see _  
><em>This beautiful lady that's walking around with me. <em>  
><em>And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?" <em>  
><em>And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."<em>

_I feel wonderful because I see _  
><em>The love light in your eyes. <em>  
><em>And the wonder of it all <em>  
><em>Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.<em>

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, _  
><em>So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed. <em>  
><em>And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, <em>  
><em>I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. <em>  
><em>Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."<em>

**~o****.****O****.****o~**

**AN_: _**Lyrical usage is highlighted in bold. It's such an amazing song and I was thrilled to be able to write for it.


End file.
